1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic puller, and more particularly to a hydraulic puller that can be used to clamp the wheel rim and the wheel axle easily and rapidly, thereby facilitating the user detaching the wheel rim from the wheel axle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hydraulic puller can be used to detach the wheel rim from the wheel axle and comprises a hydraulic cylinder having a lower section formed with an outer thread, and a clamping device including a support seat formed with an inner thread screwed on the outer thread of the hydraulic cylinder, and a plurality of claws each pivotally mounted on the support seat and each having a distal end formed with a hook hooked on the wheel rim. Thus, the support seat can be rotated by the user's hand to rotate and lift the clamping device to control operation of each of the claws. The conventional hydraulic puller also comprises an oil control device to control the oil path.
However, the support seat cannot be rotated easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when operating the conventional hydraulic puller. In addition, the oil control device is mounted on an outside of the conventional hydraulic puller, so that the user easily misadjusts the oil path of the oil control device, thereby wearing the conventional hydraulic puller. Further, the oil path of the oil control device is operated slowly, so that the wheel rim and the wheel axle cannot be positioned easily and rapidly, thereby decreasing the working efficiency of the conventional hydraulic puller.